Social Experiment - Big Brother Fan Fiction
by AlyaESayer
Summary: If you love reality TV then check out what happens when the Big Brother team get together a group of people who were would once call each other friends


The Big Brother show may have been cancelled but that didn't stop the station from coming up with the idea of instead of throwing together a group of ten complete strangers they would force a group of ten friends to live with each other for three months.

Alya Sayer knew what she was getting herself into when she begun to pack her bag, she knew she would be living with friends of hers for a while but no one told her which friends they would be. She made sure she packed three pairs of trousers, several pairs of black shorts, pants, bras and several different coloured tank tops. She packed her favourite black and white dress as well as a pair of heels as she couldn't help but think she would be evicted quickly from the house, after all she wasn't exactly the easiest person to live with. She also packed some roll-on deodorant and some pads as she knew she would have a few periods in the house and pictures of her kids. She looked at her small collection of make-up and simply couldn't be bothered to pack it.

She said her farewells to Sean and the kids and jumped into the black car in order to go to the hotel room before the show aired and she entered the house. For the next week she didn't sleep a wink as she was nervous, after all she would be part of a reality tv show and being in the spotlight was a situation she never wanted to be in, but Alya knew it would help her business of being the biggest female nerd in the world, she refused to allow the idea of actually winning to enter her mind as luck had never been on her side.

Finally it was showtime, Alya knew she was the last person to enter the house due to how late in the evening it was, she entered the house wearing a tight pair of jeans and heels along with one of her nicer tank tops. She waved to the crowd as she slowly made her way up the stairs, knowing this would be the last time she would have some allies for a while. Once inside she made her way slowly down the ramp and opened the door into the house she would be locked into for the foreseeable future. The butterflies in her stomach were running rampant as she entered the house to see that she was the only girl in the house full of boys, most of whom she hadn't spoken to since her and the father to her children broke up.

In the living room area stood Damien, Ross, John, Tristan, James, Kieran, Chris, Walker and finally the one person she didn't want to be trapped with and that was Jack, the father to her children. The moment Kieran and Walker saw Alya they both went over to her and hugged her.

''It's been too long boys'' she smiled

''Well this should be fun'' muttered Jack

''On a bright note the world will see why we broke up'' Alya hissed back

''Wait who has the kids?'' asked Jack

''Sean has them, he's also running the shop while I'm here as well''

''You left them with a stranger?'' he shouted

''Sean isn't a stranger, he's been living with the three of us for two and a half years now, he stayed with them while I went to my grandfather's funeral and he comes to every parents evening unlike you'' she smiled back

''Whatever, I don't like the idea of you being away from the kids'' he said as he walked away

''So even though we aren't together anymore you want me to be stay a home mum and nothing else?'' she asked

''Jack walk away from this before you dig yourself into a bigger hole'' suggested Damien

''Your job is to look after our kids?'' he barked

''My job is too look after my kids, but I'm more than just a mum and I'm here to prove that I am more than that'' she hissed back

The rest of the night they were separated by the others in the house with them. When it came to night time there were nine beds and ten people in the house, the boys claimed each bed for themselves leaving Alya nothing but a blanket and a pillow on the floor as none of the boys would give up the bed for her or even let her share the bed with them. She simply sighed knowing it was going to be a short journey in the house.

Everyone seemed in high spirits over the next few days, Alya kept her suitcase fully packed and only took out the essentials each morning for a quick wash then changed before the boys wondered into the joint shower, then grabbed her book and cigarettes and sat outside in the garden wearing shorts and one of her tank tops. The boys kept taking it in terns to make lunch but there was never anything for Alya to eat leaving her to eat just breakfast and the scraps from dinner. If she cooked, the boys would throw out what she made and start cooking all over again.

Finally come the end of the first week Alya simply lay on her makeshift bed, having no energy to even get up as she wasn't eating properly and it was all due to how she was being treated in the house. Medical personnel locked down the bedroom area of the male housemates and simply checked her vitals. She was suffering from dehydration, malnutrition and exhaustion.

''She needs to fucking grow a pair'' muttered Ross

''Oh piss off, if we actually left her enough food and you guys didn't keep taking her drinks she wouldn't be in this state'' shouted Walker

''It was harmless fun'' laughed Ross

''How the hell is her being bedridden because you guys won't let her eat harmless.'' shouted Walker ready to hit someone

''Once we know the situation better I'll sleep on the floor, that way she'll recover quicker'' said Damien

''Would you calm down Walker and Damien you don't need to give up your bed for her, she's just being a fucking drama queen'' said Jack

''Would a drama queen call the producers and lock us out of the bedroom so they can make sure it's safe for her to be in here with us?'' shouted Damien

''Please I didn't see you do a damn thing to help her'' muttered Ross

''I was always topping up her drinks, keeping her company while you guys were making sexist comments about her role in the house, yet when she actually cooked for us, you threw out what she made and wasted food cooking something that she was allergic to when you actually left her enough to have a full meal.'' shouted Damien

Everyone in the room went silent as none of them had ever heard Damien lose it like that

''Housemates, Alya will be fine in a few days, however we will be moving her to isolation until she recovers. When she is back to full strength she will be returned to the house, however this does mean she is exempt from eviction'' was said over the loud speaker

Damien, Walker and Kieran went into the diary room as a group clearly concerned about what happened.

''We're worried about her, if she said something we could have done something to stop the others from treating her this badly'' said Damien

''Oh please you know she never complains about what's going on with her, plus isn't this exactly how she was treated when her and Jack were together?'' asked Kieran

''We really screwed up'' sighed Walker

''Alya is fine and we're hopeful she will make a full recovery in a few days'' spoke a soft voice

''Is there any chance we can see her?'' asked Kieran

There was silence, then a side door opened to reveal a secret room, the three guys entered slowly and saw Alya laying on the bed struggling to stay awake with a drip in her right arm and a empty plate on the table side next to her book

''You three took your time'' she smiled

''It's good to see you'' said Damien as he sighed in relief then sat on the edge of the bed

''Come on boys you look as if I'm dying'' she half smiled

''Oh come on Als, you know you scared the crap out of us'' said Kieran

''It's not that bad, stop being so dramatic'' said Alya as she sat up in order to be more comfortable

''Let me'' said Damien as he helped Alya to sit up then moved her pillow

''Thanks'' she sighed with a defeated smile

''It's good to see that you're alright Sis'' said Walker clearly uncomfortable in the room

''Walker this is nothing compared to what I've been through, your forgetting the amount of times you wanted to punch Jack for doing the same shit to me when we were together'' said Alya

''Yeah and it's not easy not to punch a few of them for pulling this shit with you'' he said defeated

''Walker calm down, the last thing you should do is punch them for their pathetic attempts of trying to force me out. We both know it's going to take a lot more than that to force me to leave here'' pleaded Alya

''You do know that if this carries on you'll be carried out of here'' argued Walker

''For the love of what some may call holy Walker, your more protective of me than my own father and no that isn't a good thing. I'm a firm believer in Karma and believe me if they carry on like this Karma is going to seriously kick their arses.''

''It'll make me feel better sis'' sighed Walker

''I'm well aware of that, but with me stuck in here for a few day there's not a lot I can do to stop you'' sighed Alya

''Yeah I'm just worried what you'll do afterwards'' muttered Walker

''Walker I love you like the brother I never wanted but we both know I haven't got the energy to stop you doing what you feel is right

''Knock knock can we come in?'' asked Jack, Ross, James, Tristan, Chris and John

''Get out'' barked Walker

''Walker calm down, they're allowed to come in'' she sleepily replied

''Told you she was being her usual dramatic self'' muttered Jack

That was it, there was nothing anyone could do to stop Walker flying into a blind rage, he grabbed Jack by the collar and dragged him out of what could only be described as a medical room and pinned him to the wall in the common room

''You could have killed her'' he shouted

''She wasn't going to die'' he hissed back

''So you think she's pretending to be ill right now, she hooked up to a fucking drip or are you the same immature little arse wipe she dated all those years ago. Let me guess use food as a way to control her so she'll do your bidding''

''No she shouldn't be here, instead she should be looking after my children''

''My niece and nephew are not yours, hell you can't call yourself a father for the amount of things you've missed. I'll wager you don't even know who their best friends are or what years there in at school'' challenged Walker

The room was silent as Jack tried to fight Walker off but the ex-army personnel's strength was too much for the idiot he had pinned

''If you pull another stunt like this to break her, I swear I'll put you in a coma then turn myself into the nearest police station for aggravated assault. That's how much I care about my older sister. I suggest you don't do anything that could cause her harm again''

Walker finally let go of Jack and marched back towards the side room, the others saw the interaction and knew that messing with Alya in any way would cause them great bodily harm allowing him more room than he needed to sit with Alya for a little longer. Even Damien and Kieran gave him some space after all they knew how protective he was even though they weren't actually related.

Just as she said it was a few days of rest then she was welcomed back into the house with open arms, only to discover that Walker and Chris up for eviction but she knew in her heart the public would probably want to see more drama between Jack and Walker as her dear friend tried to keep her safe. She watched as Walker packed his suitcase sat cross legged on the bed

''Hey Walker do me a favour, if you do leave tomorrow night give the kids a big hug from me''

''Only once I've given them a hug'' he smiled

''Oh your bloody useless sometimes'' said Alya as she grabbed Walker's cloths and begun to pack his suitcase for him as she was just throwing everything in and wondering why it didn't close

''You know one of these days I'll win in an argument against you'' said Walker

''The day you do that is the day I walk down the aisle on my wedding day'' she smiled

''Look Als I need to apologise for keeping my distant from you and the kids'' he started

''Walker, what's our one rule?'' she barked

''Don't go being a twat'' he replied

''Exactly and we're the sort of friends who refuse to apologise to each other as we both know we'll sound like twats'' she argued

''Yeah but I kept my distance from you three after you and the arsehole next door split up''

''Look I'm not bitter about it because I know you had your reasons. I haven't moved since the split so your welcome to come over for dinner with us once this social experiment is over'' she said

''You sure I'm welcome?'' he teased

Alya punched him in the arm

''What the fuck was that for?''

''For being a twat, Walker you are my brother, even if it's not by blood. Plus I need to introduce you to Sean'' she smiled

''Is he an arsehole?'' asked Walker

''No, he actually gets away with telling me off and dad calls him human'' she smiled

''Wait so Dad doesn't want to kill him?''

''That's right'' she smiled

''Damn Sis you finally found yourself a decent man''

''About fucking time as Mum says'' she laughed

''Well I look forward to meeting him and getting the snot beaten out of me by the kids'' he smiled

''Deal just remember it's your turn to bring the booze'' she teased

''How?'' he barked

''Cos it's been three years since I last saw that lazy arse of yours'' she smiled then threw a pair of his underwear at his face

The pair carried on talking as she helped him to pack his bag, Chris came in and quickly threw his things in his suitcase and put it by the door, making sure he didn't interrupt the pair. In the evening Walker moved his bag and Alya turned to the boys and asked a simple question

''Seeing as this is possible the last night in the house for you guys, what do you two want as your last meal?''

''Do you still make your famous spaghetti bolognaise?'' asked Walker

''Yeah plus we have gluten free pasta in as well'' she smiled

''Als if you make that I will babysit my niece and nephew for a week'' pleaded Walker

''I'll make it but I'm not leaving you alone with my kids for a week''

''I'll help make dinner'' suggested Damien

''Fuck me your willing to cook with me'' said Alya

''I need to learn at some point'' shrugged Damien

''Why don't we all cook with you?'' suggested Keiran

''All right but what I say goes alright boys''

''Heaven forbid we mess with you mum'' teased Chris

Only Alya threw a loaf of bread at him that he caught with a cheeky smile on his face

''I'll be outside'' said Jack

''Do you think your being childish by not cooking with us?''

''No I just know when I'm not needed or wanted'' said Jack

''I never said I didn't want you to cook with us, we can all have a job here and I was actually going to ask you to make the garlic bread with Chris'' shouted Alya

''You've never once asked me to cook with you'' said Jack

''You never offered to and when I did cook for you, you'd throw it away and ordered take out anyways. Your girlfriend trusts you in the kitchen give me one good reason why I shouldn't'' said Alya

Walker couldn't help but sign as his sister was showing Jack far more compassion than he had ever shown her. There was a part of him that trusted that she knew what she was doing after all.

''What game are you playing?'' Jack challenged her

''What are you talking about?'' replied Alya almost insulted

''You heard me, your planning something and I want to know what it is?''

''Jack we're going to be in here for god knows how long, it's in everyone's interests to actually find some way for us to be a team. That means not matter how many times I fantasies about headbutting you on an hourly basis we need to find a way to get along. I think you and Chris working together to make the garlic bread would be a great idea, plus I can't eat garlic bread so I have no valid opinion on how it should be made.''

''Fine'' he sighed

''Thank you I appreciate your co-operation'' Alya simply smiled

''I'm going for a fag first'' he hissed

''That's fine garlic bread should only take half an hour to make'' Alya called back as she started to grab what she needed from the fridge while Damien looked for the saucepan and Walker started peeling a clove of garlic

''Remind me again why your being nice to him?'' asked Walker

''Because I might not like him but he did help create the two most important people in my life, who helped me to find my career path and give me more joy than I could ever imagine. I won't let my kids grow up hearing me speak ill of a man who's meant to be their father, when the time is right they'll know the real him, until then I'll be nice to him for their sake''.

''I heard my mum bitch about my dad all the time?'' sighed Tristan as started to lay the table

''Remind me again the relationship you had with your father?'' smiled Alya just as she was about the olive oil into the pan

''Crap your right'' replied Tristan as if he had a bitter taste in his mouth

''Get yourself a stiff drink, that taste will with you for a while if you don't'' said Alya as she pointed at the fridge that had a few cans of beer

''That's it Als I have to know why do you take care of everyone like this?'' asked Chris

''I always have, you know growing up my dad suffered with his mental health and my mum worked all the time, then when dad started to work, mum got sick. I've always had to be the one to step up and take care of those around me.'' replied Alya as she started to chop up veg before throwing in the mince and bacon.

''So when you told everyone that your dad raised you, you were actually his career?'' asked Walker

''I wouldn't call myself a career when I was growing up, I didn't have what I would call friends when I was younger I had my dad. It wasn't until I was much older did, I figure out that he suffered with his mental health and everything just made sense to me as to why he was the way he was. If anything we talk about it more now I suffer with it as well''

''I forget how open you are with mum and dad'' said Walker as he threw in the crushed garlic

''I'm the same with Will and Ericka as well, they both know about Sean's Chrons disease and how periods work. I've even started to work out with Ericka and teaching her how to play Warhammer as well'' she smiled as she started to chop the onion

''What army is she eyeing up?'' asked Ross

''Chaos Space Marines funnily enough, she wants Alpha Legion''

''Good girl'' said Ross with a smile. ''I take it she's asked you to paint them?''

''She's actually asked me to teach her how to paint so she can paint them herself, but I'm thinking of getting her some troops for her birthday and painting them myself for her, that way she'll have an army to use while she learns how to play''

''Has Will started playing yet?'' asked Damien

''Not yet but he loves the books for the game, plus it's helpful having a walking encyclopaedia who knows the fluff behind each army'' Alya smiled

''Who's the walking encyclopaedia?'' asked Jack as he walked back into the house

''Will, he's been reading loads of the Warhammer 40k books'' Alya replied as she added the mince to the pot

''That doesn't sound like Will'' replied Jack

''Really because the Will I know always asks Sean's advice on which Warhammer books to read before he reads them, the Ultramarine omnibus lasted three days''

''Damn that's quicker than me'' said Damien

''Yeah if it was up to him he wouldn't have slept, I kept having to take the book off him and turn off his lamp just so he would actually go to sleep''

''Again that doesn't sound like Will, when he's at mine every weekend, all he does is sit in their bedroom''

''Did I miss a memo, as you don't have them every weekend, hell you've cancelled the last three months' worth of weekends due to work'' said Alya

''Als is that true?'' asked Damien

''Yeah''

''No, she's lying'' shouted Jack

''Alright if I'm lying why am I the one remaining calm, and yet you've raised your voice to silence me?'' questioned Alya

''Now if I remember correctly that's a tactic abusers use to keep control'' interjected Walker

''When did you learn about abusive relationships?'' asked Alya

''The girlfriend's ex-boyfriend is abusive towards her'' he replied

''We've been here for two weeks now and I'm only just hearing about her''

''Als, do you think we can argue about this later, after all aren't we asking Jack how many things he's been lying about?''

''Yeah your right'' she replied as she shook her head, then turned to face everyone else. ''What exactly has Jack been saying about my parenting skills?''

''He says you never cook a meal from scratch and only feed them ready made meals, you never give the kids a bath, Ericka's hair is always matted, the kids cloths never get washed, the flat is always a mess.'' said Damien

''Yeah he also says that he goes to every parents evening, your telling everyone there is something wrong with Will so you can get benefits from the goverment, your so called business is just you earning cash in hand work for prostitution''

''You're a dead man'' hissed Walker ready to kill Jack

Alya closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, ''First of all my oven is broken and I cook everything from scratch, I think tonight's dinner actually proves that and before you ask I haven't replaced it as there are other things to buy such as school supplies for the kids seeing as Jack doesn't pay me a penny towards those kids, my two have a bath every other night, and before you ask no I think they're too old to share a bath together and Ericka actually has showers now. Ericka's hair is full of knots because that's just who she is, and I have to use my legs to keep her still so I can brush her hair twice a day. One of the kid's chores at home is to work together to sort out laundry, making their beds and keeping their room tidy is another one, Ericka wipes down the table and Will hovers. I would love to know how A. S. Geekery has anything to do with prostitution as I'm a freelance Miniature Painter with my own online shop full of pre-painted stock. As far as I know I've only had sex with one person in the last two and half years unless I was somehow drugged into a short-term coma. Now Jack doesn't come to parents evening or sports day and I can easily call up fifteen parents who can back that up, sadly we're in here, I can also get bank statements which again prove Jack doesn't pay a penny towards those kids. Now is there anything else you guys want to ask?''

''Do the kids really have chores?'' asked Ross

''Yeah how else do you think Will has so much Lego and Ericka has so many tsum tsums and shopkins?'' replied Alya

''What the fuck are shopkins?'' asked Chris

''I haven't got a damn clue'' replied Alya

''What about the claim that your saying Will has learning difficulties?'' asked Ross

''I have two A4 folders under my desk full of reports that various specialists have written about their work with him?'' she replied with a smile

''That's bullshit those folders don't exist'' barked Jack

''They do and your welcome to read them if you like''

''There's no fucking point as he's just a naughty child'' shouted Jack

''Speak to her once more like that and see what happens'' warned Walker

''At home he has a sensory corner full of items that help keep him calm, he knows how to use it all if the world gets too overwhelming for him, we also have a set of noise cancelling headphones at home for things such a fireworks or even road works'' she replied

''That's good enough for me'' said Keiran who was now giving Jack the stint eye

''How the hell can you believe a word this bitch says?'' shouted Jack

Before anyone could reply Walker dragged Jack outside by the scruff of his neck and had words with him

''Do you really have that much evidence?'' asked Damien

''What have I got to gain from lying to you guys?'' she replied as she set to work cooking dinner. ''Jack isn't the first person to make me out to be a bad parent when it comes to Will's needs, but the moment they see what Ericka is like then they actually believe me, keeping each and every report is just one more thing to shove in their face'' she replied

The group kept talking over the meal, Jack was forced to keep his mouth shut while the others asked Alya various questions about what she had really been doing instead of whatever lies Jack had told them. Afterwards the boys cleaned up and handed out beers to everyone but Jack as they all gathered around her and Walker as they had a cigarette.

''Als, I'm sorry I didn't ask for your side of things'' sighed Damien

''I honestly don't blame you, honestly from what Jack has been saying about me I'm not surprised you guys kept your distance, but I haven't moved so if you guys want to come over and play Warhammer 40k or even join my dungeons and Dragons sessions you should.

Everyone enjoyed their beers and eventually turned in for the night, with the boys taking it in turns to sleep on the floor leaving Alya a single bed all to herself.

The next morning they noticed eight paint ball guns and two suits one with Jack's name and the other labelled Alya

''Would Alya and Jack please put on the blue jumpsuits provided, while everyone else please select their paintball gun of choice.''

''Balls I bruise like a peach'' sighed Alya as she grabbed hers, then simply stepped into it, over the top of her tank top and shorts

''Only a pussy needs padding'' muttered Jack

''Just because I have one doesn't mean I am one and at least I know my way around one unlike you'' she smiled, causing the others to laugh at the comment

''Now this week's challenge is the lie detector test, each of you will ask either Alya or Jack a question and if they lie they get shot, you will also lose ten pence from you allocated food allowance'' said the voice over woman

Alya couldn't help laugh in amusement while Jack was trembling with fear.

''I somehow think I might be wearing too many cloths for this'' said Alya as she unzipped her jumpsuit

''Now Alya and Jack must decide who goes first?''

''Rock, paper, scissors?'' suggested Alya

Jack nodded and the pair simply played round after round of the game, both parties ended up getting frustrated as they kept picking the same object. Alya took a deep breath and closed her eyes then they played another round, which she ended up winning

''You know what I'll be nice and go first'' she smiled

''I don't know how I feel about shooting a girl?'' said Keiran

''Dude how long have you known Als, hell she's the butchest one here by a long shot'' said Walker as he aimed

''Fuck yeah'' she smiled as she put the helmet on and zipped her jumpsuit up

''Alya is your home messy?''

''It's been known to be a tip at times, but I do what I can to keep it tidy, thankfully the kids are great at helping me do the housework'' she replied. ''Thought I will admit there have been days where I've looked at the housework and said not today and ended up playing video games instead''

''That's ... True''

Alya simply smiled knowing she had this in the bag

''Would you call your shop a success at the moment?''

''I actually don't know how well my shop is doing right now but I wouldn't call it a complete success just yet as I have lots of things I want to do with it once I'm back in the real world''

''That is correct once again, now can Jack please stand in front of the target?''

''Alright Als, why are you telling the truth?'' asked Walker

''I have to be a positive role model for my kids, if I lie then they'll lie and I like the idea of them being decent human beings when their older'' she replied

''Jack how often do you have Will and Ericka stay with you?''

''Every weekend'' he replied

''That's ... A lie''

Walker instantly opened fire, causing Jack to squirm in pain and Alya to snigger at the pain he was in

''Jack do you take the children out when they stay with you?''

''All the time'' he replied

''That's a lie as well''

This time Kieran opened fire clearly annoyed that what they learnt the previous night was all true, he was trying to ruin her name

''Housemates now you can all take it in turns to ask either Alya or Jack questions in order to help keep the peace in the Big Brother House''

''Jack I suggest you stay there'' said Walker as he loaded more paintballs into his gun

''Crap'' he muttered

''Do you want to be a father to Will and Ericka?'' Walker asked

''Yes''

''Lie'' said the voice from the house

All of the boys had their guns loaded, Alya wasn't wearing her helmet and watched as each of her friends unloaded their arsenal into him, knowing this was the end of his whole plan to destroy Alya

Alya took off her helmet and placed it on the floor as Jack crawled away from the target

''Ask me anything'' she said with a little too much confidence

''Do you think you do enough for Will and Ericka?'' asked Walker

''No I don't, I could spend less time working on my business and spend that time with them, be a better painter to bring in more money, a better chef to cook healthier meals for the kids. Honestly I don't think any parent could honestly say they do enough for their kids''

''True''

''Als that was probably the sweetest thing you've ever said'' said Keiran

''I think I'm going to barf'' said Jack

''Bitch can you say you do enough for Will and Ericka?'' demanded Walker

''Yeah'' he replied

''Then get your arse up there and prove it and Als gets my gun this time'' said Walker

''You sure about this?'' she asked

''You need to get this out of your system, I can tell you want to headbutt him and you have proof that could ruin him right now'' he whispered

Alya nodded and accepted the gun

''Jack do you pay maintenance towards the kids?'' she asked

''Yes'' he said with a little too much confidence

''Lie'' said the voice

Alya simply smiled as she pulled the trigger and shot him in the once place no man should take a paintball

''I knew you needed to do that''

''Thanks little brother and yeah you're right I needed that but this is something you guys need to sort out after all he is trying to drag my name through the mud'' Alya said as she gave walker the gun once again

''Why don't you go inside and grab yourself a beer, I doubt we'll ask you any more questions''

''Beer sounds really good right now'' sighed Chris taking a backseat

''Who else apart from Jack wants one?'' she called

Everyone apart from John asked for one, as she walked inside she unzipped her jumpsuit and grabbed a load of cans and took them outside and simply sat back and watched the boys cover Jack in paint as they confirmed that everything he had told them about his ex-girlfriend was nothing but pathetic lies to make him look like parent of the year when she was the one doing everything for the kids.

Once the test was over Alya got out of her clean jumpsuit while Jack was forced to peel his paint encrusted off his bruised and battered body, then jump into the shower to remove what paint he could from his ears, neck and hair. Alya and Keiran begun to prepare everyone's dinner, however an announcement from the house interrupted their arguement between warhammer 40k and age of sigmar.

''Housemates, due to the nature of the latest trial we have decided that you will recieve the full amount of money allocated for food as well as a few surprises for Alya with she can grab from the diary room now''

Alya was clearly shocked that she had been given a suprise from the diary room, she grabbed the box and dragged it into the living room, where she revealed a few boxed up card games, enough kill teams that were built and painted for everyone to have one each, three packets of Alya's chosen cigarettes, two bottles of Dr Pepper and some drawings and letters from her children.

As the weeks went on the house seemed to become more peaceful, as Chris was evicted first, then Ross. This left Jack with no real allies in the house after everything came out in the open about his true nature. Alya and Walker got closer over the weeks, but it was clear there was nothing more than a deep seeded friendship between them and if there was ever anything bothering her Walker was always the first one there. That was until he was too evicted, leaving Alya feeling utterly alone in the house.

Once those three left they were all locked in their bedroom for a few hours, Jack feel asleep and Alya simply sat on her bed and read another book she had based on Witchcraft. Allowing her to practise various aspects of the craft. The others however ended up playing a card game. Once they were released they found there were seven small fridges with each of their names on with involved a code in order to be opened.

''Housemates, as you can see we have swapped the communal fridge for individual ones, now please go to your assigned fridge and enter your code''

One by one they all found there's and entered a set of four numbers which was registered, then they opened them to find there were some essentials inside but that was it.

''Now if you go to the garden your next challenge is a quiz, for each point you earn that is a pound that can be used to stock your fridges with food you order individually''

Everyone went outside and couldn't help but laugh at Alya as her pedestal was pink while there's was blue

''I'm really hate pink'' she sighed

''I think it suits you'' teased Damien

''Don't make me hurt you'' she threatened

''Now with each question you know please press your buzzers'' called the house voice

Alya sighed knowing she was going to struggle with this while Jack was looking smug

The first set of questions were easy and thankfully nerd related and the paints were distributed quite evenly. The questions were slowly getting a little harder allowing everyone but Jack to take the lead. There were a few song based questions which Alya answered giving her some strange looks from the boys

''When I'm working I listen to a lot of music'' she confessed

''We just didn't know you could sing'' replied Damien

''What can I say I'm full of surprises'' she smiled

When it came to anime round Alya crushed the boys with a huge smile on her face, however Damien beat everyone when it came to the Warhammer round. Kieran and James only just beat Alya on the video game round as they were quicker with the buzzer than she was, causing her to swear under her breathe.

''Now in the pedestal are some noise cancelling headphones, please grab them''

Everyone reached under their pedestals and grabbed their headphones

''One by one we'll ask you all to put them on and we'll ask everyone else a set on answers, for those who get the answer right they all recieve a pound towards their food, those who get it wrong lose a pound

Alya knew she was up first so she put on hers, the boys were asked a few questions, then John tapped her on the shoulder so she could take them off.

''Alya what is your middle name''

''Elizabeth'' she cringed

Everyone apart from John got it right

''Alya which themed Magic the Gathering deck do you use on a regular basis?''

''I have a Spider deck'' she smiled

Only Damien got that one right

''Alya which two armies do you use in Warhammer 40k?''

''Space Marines and Sisters of Battle'' she replied

Everyone apart from Jack got it right

''Alya which is your favourite computer game company?''

''Bioware'' she replied

Everyone apart from Jack got it right

''Who is your favourite musican at the moment?''

''Jonathan Young'' she smiled

No one got that question right causing her to laugh

John put his headphones on allowing everyone to answer questions about him, then Damien, Tristan, James and Kieran all followed then finally it was Jack's turn and with each question they were asked Alya got them all right.

''Seriously it's been years since we hung out together how can you remember all of that stuff?'' asked Damien

''To be honest I don't know why I remember all of those things I just do'' she shrugged

That night everyone worked out their shopping lists, then Alya and Tristan cooked everyone steak and chips for dinner, then over the meal they talked about their Warhammer armies and even changes they would make to their kill teams if they could.

''Your all bastards as now I really want to paint something.

A few days later everyone was called in to select who they wanted to have evicted and funnily enough it was Alya vs Jack, she simply sighed hoping that she would be the one leaving after all she didn't say anything but she actually missed her children. In many ways she knew who voted for her and Jack to leave after all every single test and trial revolved around their previous relationship and everyone included her were sick of it. The house was quite peaceful and they boys cooked dinner for everyone the night before eviction night, leaving Alya to sit on the kitchen side with a beer in her hands leaving Jack to pack his suitcase.

Eviction night finally came, Alya was wearing a dress and her heels, while Jack wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans

''Good evening on those in the Big Brother house, you are live on national television so please do not swear'' called Devina

Alya was sat between Kieran and Damien, clearly nervous about the results.

''Now the votes are in and the fourth person leaving the Big Brother house is... Jack. You have five minutes to say your goodbyes''

Jack hugged everyone including Alya then left the house, allowing Alya to finally relax

As he left everyone in the house could hear the boos coming from the crowd, which forced those running the house to play some music through the sound system in order to stop the contamination from the outside world. Alya couldn't help but smile at the choice of music.

Over the next few days the atmosphere in the house really changed, and everyone grew closer as a group to the point there were no arguments, instead of another eviction a week later everyone left were sent video footage from their loved ones.

Alya openly cried as she watched Will and Ericka say how much they missed on the screen and how proud Sean was of her for getting as far and being the woman she loved, causing Keiran and Damien to comfort her. She also got a message from her mother and brother as well. Damien saw his mum and sister in his footage. Tristan only got a message from his grandmother and girlfriend, while Kieran got one from his mother. James got a message from his wife and three children, while John got one from his aunt.

Once it was over Alya had to go into the diary room for someone to talk to.

''I know I'm homesick and I miss the kids but actually seeing them and hearing their voices hit me hard today'' with that she cried more as she took her shoes off and curled up in the chair, then simply poured her heart out.

Once she went back into the main house everyone hugged her in order to help make her feel better, however she needed some space, so she grabbed a few of her things and simply sat outside and read her book in order to clear her mind. The boys left went out of their way to cheer her up. The boys once again cooked dinner and called her back when it was ready and afterwards, she went straight to bed. The next morning, they awoke to find a pool full of water taking up half of the back garden, Kieran and James instantly stripped down to their underwear and jumped in. After some childlike antics, James jumped out, slung Alya over his shoulder and jumped in with her, causing her to swear once she surfaced.

''You bastard'' she laughed as she splashed him with water

''Well that cheered her up'' smiled Tristan

With that everyone else stripped down, Alya however jumped out and stripped out of her soaking wet jeans and put them on the decking along with her shoes and, then jumped back into the pool, making sure she splashed as many of the boys as she could in the process. Damien snuck up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her under. Once she was free James swam under her and allowed her to wrap her legs around his neck as they surfaced.

''I'm the queen of the geeks you shall all bow down to my superior skills as the geek queen'' she declared with a huge smile on her face

However once it started to pour down with rain everyone grabbed their cloths and headed inside, still laughing from the water fight in the pool.

''Thank you guys for cheering me up'' she smiled as she leaned forward as rung the excess water from her hair.

''No worries'' smiled Damien as he threw her a towel, then begun to dry himself off

One by one everyone took it in turns to head to the bedroom to change however Alya couldn't be bothered to find some trousers so she spent the day sat on the sofa with nothing but a black bra trying to show itself off underneath a white tank top, and a pair of black pants

''Still no dignity I see'' said Damien

''Well when everyone in this room had seen me practically naked while I've been drunk, I think we can forego any sense of dignity don't you think''

''I would hate to think what Sean thinks of you being like this?'' he asked

''I'm sure Sean trusts me enough, plus there's something I've been trying to gain the courage to do for work'' she smiled as she curled up into a ball on the sofa looking embarressed as she blew on a cup of her peppermint tea

''Alright now I have to know as it takes a lot for you to get embarressed'' smiled Damien as he took a seat with a can of Coke in his hand

''I'm thinking of building a nerdy modelling section on my website'' she replied

''Really'' he asked

''Yeah, but I just lack the confidence to show off my body like that'' she replied

''What did I miss?'' asked Keiran as he tried to dry his hair

''Our Als here is thinking of trying to launch a modelling career'' teased Damien

''You should'' replied Keiran as he joined the pair

''Guys I appreciate what your trying to do but I'm not the most beautiful or the sexiest girl around and it's hard enough to get past being the skinniest bitch in the room all the time'' she argued

''Als your sexier than you realise, if I didn't know you had a boyfriend waiting for you I would make a move on you'' replied Kieran

''Your just saying that to make me feel better'' she argued

''Nope'' he answered

''Your just messing with me'' she replied

''Als I have argued with myself on whether or not I should ask you out a thousand times when we first met, I just didn't have the courage to actually ask you out'' he said as he moved a little closer

Alya looked straight into Kieran's eyes and just knew he was telling the truth

''Thank you'' she smiled then kissed him on the cheek. ''If you asked when we first met I would have said yes, but I'm in love with Sean now''

''That was probably one of the nicest ways I've ever been rejected'' he teased

''I may be a bitch at times but I'm not heartless'' she smiled

''Yeah but your our bitch now'' said Damien

The boys spent the night talking to Alya on the sofa about her plans when it came to her careers and they both agreed that she should do the modelling photographs as she even told them about some of the cosplay outfits she had designed as well.

''Can Alya please come to the diary room'' called a voice

Alya wondered into the diary room with her mug and curled up in the chair the way only she could

''Alya how do you feel about your friends helping to push you with your career?''

''I love that they want to help me to succeed, after all I spent years trying to get a real nine to five job but got nowhere, which is why I created my business in the first place. Being able to work around my two wonderful kids is just a bonus'' she replied

''Do you miss being at work?''

''I do actually with Keiran and Damien giving me the courage for my few collection I have this urge to design the cosplay costumes I want to wear, new pieces I want to build and paint for the shop, but I can't do that as we weren't allowed to bring stationary into the house with us'' she replied

A panel slid open revealing a green filofax and a matching pencil case which she knew belonged to her

''You can have these as long as you promise not to send message to the outside world''

''You have my word that I will only use these to add new things to my work folder'' she smiled as she hugged the book

Alya grabbed the bits and left the diary room, then sat back on the sofa in her spot and opened the book

''What's that?'' asked James

''My work folder'' she smiled

Damien and Kieran sat closer to her and gave her some ideas on changes she could make to the outfits she had designed and ideas on new ones she could draw up, leaving James the task of cooking dinner. Over the next few days Alya added loads of things to her folder. Before long, it was time to nominate those who were to leave the house

''I nominate James as it's clear that he wants to be back with his family and John because ... There's something about him that puts me on edge, and I can't pinpoint what it is.'' Alya sighed

''I nominate John as he's too quiet and it's unnatural'' said Kieran ''and I also nominate Damien as I'm worried that he could cause Alya and her boyfriend to break up''

''I nominate Alya and James as they both want to be back at home with their children'' said John

''John is my first nomination as I don't trust him'' said Damien '' and my second nomination is James as I think he's had enough of being away from his family''

''I nominate John and James becuase their pretty boring compared to everyone else in here'' smiled Tristan

''I would like to nominate Alya as I think she's in the early stages of cabin fever and John as I think he's up to something'' said James

Everyone sat on the sofa waiting for the results, when it was announced that John and James were up for eviction everyone sighed with relief, including those who were up for eviction showing that they clearly had enough of the social experiment.

''I must admit it'll be good to see the kids and my wife again'' James smiled

''Yeah and there's only so many ways I can lose a game of warhammer against Als here'' joked John

''Can the housemates please refrain from discussing those up for eviction'' called the house

''Spoil sports'' shouted Alya with a cheeky smile

The group carried on as normal, however it was still miserable outside leaving Alya to soaked everytime she went outside for a cigarette even if the smoking area was covered, thankfully each time she wondered back in Kieran tossed her a towel to dry her hair. Alya couldn't help but smile everytime Kieran tried to flirt with her and his attempts to fail as she started to talk about Sean.

''I have to admit Damien I think you two would get on really well'' she smiled over dinner

''Does he look after you?'' he asked

''Yeah he does, but you might not appreciate his taste in music, he doesn't have the same taste as us in that department''

''You should know by now you can't have everything on your dream man check list'' he teased

The group continued to talk about their dream partner and qualities they wanted and Alya made a mental note to introduce them to some of her mum friends when they were home once again. Then once the meal was over, they played a few hands of cards against humanity along with several beers, allowing them all to get a little tipsy. The next morning everyone but Alya woke up with a horrific hangover and to the smell of a fry up.

''Good morning piss heads'' she called

''I hate you'' mumbled Damien

''Nah'' she smiled

Damien sat up threw his pillow at her then tried to go back to sleep, the pillow missed her barely causing her to cackle through the building and the other housemates to hiss in pain. The smell of breakfast caused everyone to finally make an appearance, along with a can of coke each, Alya left them to it as she enjoyed the fresh air after a week of nothing but rain.

Over the next three weeks things seemed to go smoothly as they passed each challenge making sure there was enough food to stay healthy, yet James, John and Tristan were all evicted leaving just Alya, Damien and Kieran as the final three.

The last week in the house was tough, those who were left rarely left each other's sides. When Alya was working out Kieran joined her in nothing but a pair of jogging bottoms, while she was working out ideas for work they both joined her, when it came to cooking Alya would do all the work leaving the boys to clean up. The day before they left the house they made a point to use as much of the food that was left as they could leaving the bare essentials

Finally the last night came and Alya got herself dressed up once more, Damien and Kieran also got themselves dressed up wearing a nice pair of jeans each along with a shirt as well.

''Wow you boys can actually look decent'' said Alya

''Hey I'm still shocked you own a pair of heels'' replied Kieran which got him punched in the arm, causing Damien to laugh

Devina once again came through the house loud and clear and Alya held the hands of both the boys on the sofa, all three of them clearly nervous about what was to come.

''And in third place ... It's Kieran''

All three of them stood up, Alya instantly hugged Kieran but he refused to let go as he had one thing left he had to say to her, ''you've won this Als, I'm proud to have spent this time with you'' then he kissed her on the cheek and hugged Damien and finally left the house

Alya begun to pace up and down out of sheer nerves at what he said, Damien did what he could to attempt to calm her down but nothing worked so he went to get her a drink as she could hardly stay still. After an hour of waiting it was time for the next person

''And the person in second place is ... Damien''

Alya was in utter shock that she had actually won the social experiment as she had never won anything before, Damien picked up her in a victorious way and spun her round.

''I knew you'd do it'' he smiled

The pair said their goodbyes, and Alya could hear the cheers of the crowd outside, she simply sat down on the sofa shaking out of fear of what would happen to her life now she was practically famous.

''Alya you are the winner of the big brother house'' with that confetti came down from the ceiling. She was asked to leave the house and slowly made her way to the door that would allow her to finally see the outside world

Confetti cannons were going off everywhere, she could only hear the odd pop sound and pure cheering that she had won, she slowly waved to everyone and made her way to Devina

''How do you feel?''

''I think I'm still getting my head round all of this'' she laughed as her and Devina linked arms and made their way to a seating area

''So how does it feel to have won?''

''It's unreal, the moment I saw Jack in there with me I didn't think I was going to make it past week three to be honest, but when the truth came out and I discovered I actually had some friends I gained a lot more out of this than I thought I would''

''So what happens next?''

''I need to spent time with my family, taking the kids on holiday is a must. Then it's back to being self-employed doing what I love'' she smiled

''Now there are some people here who have something to say to you'' smiled Devina

Alya looked over and everyone who had been in the house apart from Jack were in the stand, and were slowly coming over to say congratulations to her, ''But that's not all'' she smiled

In that moment she looked to where she was pointing and saw Sean standing in the wings holding some lilies with Will and Ericka next to him, Alya's eyes filled with tears as he bend down and signalled they could ran over to give her a hug. Which they did, Ericka refused to let go of her mother which forced Alya to give Sean a kiss with a seven year old in her arms

''I'm so proud of you'' smiled Sean

''Thank you and I have to have I have missed you and the kids so much'' she sighed

The next thing she knew the kids were called over by Walker and Sean got down on one knee

''Will you marry me?''

''Of course I will'' she replied and accepted the ring, which gave her friends a second reason to celebrate, allowing Devina to end the show.

Over the next few weeks Alya's business really took off, painted figures were flying off her shelves giving her the money to really expand her ranges, however she found every other month she would close her shop for a month in order to restock it, Jack was being as nightmare after everything that happened in the house and she finally took him to court and took away his parental rights, giving him no access to the kids, which of course the media covered, thankfully with his lies being so public she won the case and even got all the money that he hadn't paid towards the kids as well. With the money she got she took the kids to Disneyland with Sean. She managed to keep in touch with most of the boys she spent time in the house with some of her winnings she even employed them to work with her and her business, allowing her to really expand her market and pay them a decent wage as well. Just as Kieran and Damien had suggested her modelling career took off, with her being featured in all sorts of magazines and selling prints of her in cosplay costumes online helped as well towards new things for the shop.

Alya had accomplished her dream, she was now known as queen of the nerds.


End file.
